


Punch the Snow

by ReotheLeo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Holidays!!!!!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReotheLeo/pseuds/ReotheLeo
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata are dorks. This is universally acknowledge. So when they end up buying each other the same gift, and punching snow, the universe doesn't even bat an eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guardianofprotection (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=guardianofprotection+%28tumblr%29).



> A gift for http://guardianofprotection.tumblr.com/ for not-haikyuu's gift exchange!!
> 
> Directly inspired by this beautiful post; http://hidingfromthehotties.tumblr.com/post/154700185554/ideal-winter-date-you-throw-snowballs-towards-me

“Happy holidays, dumbass.” 

Hinata could only just see Kageyama’s blushing face over the gift wrapping which was taking up most of his vision. Grabbing the box from his boyfriends hands, Hinata grinned up at his boyfriend, leaping up to peck his cheek.

“Happy holidays!!!” Grabbing Kageyama’s gloved hand, Hinata tugged the setter into his household. “Let me grab your present too, come on!” As Shouyou tugged him through his household, Tobio waved awkwardly to Natsu, who was sat in front of the TV watching some scene from a Christmas movie (Elf? Tobio hadn’t seen a lot of Christmas movies, but Will Ferrell was a distinctive actor). She called a distracted greeting, the TV holding most of her attention.

As Kageyama stumbled into Hinata’s room, Shouyou let go of his hand to grab the box on the desk to shove it into Tobio’s hands.

“Open it, open it, open it!” Shouyou was practically vibrating on the spot, or was until Tobio shoved his own present into his hands.

“Only if you open yours at the same time.” Blue met brown, and then both of them plopped onto the ground cross legged. A moment of tension, and then both pushed forward to tear away at the wrapping paper.

A very, very familiar box stared up at Shouyou, and a glance across at his boyfriend’s lap showed the mirror image of the shoe box on his own. The latest, high-tech volleyball sneakers from Nike. 

A snicker wormed it’s way out of Shouyou’s throat, and the both of them flushed slightly. The sunshine smile still made it’s appearance, however.

“And here I was tossing up keeping your gift for myself!” Kageyama snorted at this, opening up the box to pull out the shoes.

“They’re not your size though, dumbass!”

“They’d still be better than my current shoes!”

An argument and a half later, and the pair of them waved goodbye to Natsu as they left for the park. The movie about the elf-dressed-man had finished, and now there was a blue skinned Santa Claus running around on the screen. It confused Tobio to think about it too long. The pair of them had decided the only way to determine whether the shoes would have been better than Shouyou’s old sneakers was to hold a snowman building contest. 

Not in the new sneakers, of course; why ruin some good new volleyball sneakers? But they decided the best snowman could wear Hinata’s old shoes, and… well, it made sense at that time. Clearly this would determine the answer.

“Come on Bakayama, the best snow’s over here.” Hinata’s gloved hands clasped Kageyama’s own, and Tobio could feel his cheek’s flushing as they passed by several other couples out in the streets. He could have sworn he saw Sugawara-senpai and Sawamura-senpai in one of cafe’s they dashed passed, but Shouyou quickly grabbed his attention as they ran past a frozen fountain.

“Here, here!” Brown eyes ablaze with determination tugged at his attention, and something warm bubbled up within his chest. Shouyou was amazing when inspired; it was the same force of nature as his determination on the court. It caught in Tobio’s throat, and brought the blood to his cheeks, and made him feel as alive as Shouyou looked.

Kageyama buried his nose in his scarf for a moment, trying to shove the elation down. There were other people around, he didn’t want to-

“Oi, Tobio, are you even listening?”

Shouyou squinted up at his boyfriend, who’s face was rapidly turning red. Irritated, the red head waved a hand in front of blue eyes, and when he got no response, a pout began to form on his lips. A quick glance around, and a mischievous grin began to grow on the decoy’s face. Gloved hands fumbled around in the snow, and then gloves were discarded. Shouyou rose from his stooped position, and in a single motion snow splattered all over Tobio’s face.

“Oi!!” Kageyama splattered, and a deadly look crossed his face.

“There was steam coming from your ears, Bakayama, cool it!” Snickers broke through Hinata’s statement. “Thinking too hard can- ACK! TOBIO!!”

A shrill shriek broke through the air as a snowball was shoved down the back of his jumper.

“Oh, it’s on!!” Crouching again, Hinata began to form another snow ball or three, while Kageyama decided to discard his own gloves as well. When the second glove was halfway through the pocket, the second ball of snow splattered against Kageyama’s shoulder.

With a roar of war, Kageyama scooped a globe up from the snow beside him (how did he do that in one motion?), and begun to chase after the smaller boy. Laughter spilt out of Shouyou’s mouth, as he made a desperate chuck over his shoulder as he began to dart along the tree line.

Couple’s shuffled out of the pair’s way as they circled around the park, and soon enough the people thinned as the chase continued and the air grew colder and colder. Cafe’s closed their doors, people made their way home, and soon enough the pair ran out of snowballs. When they finally came to a halt, the two had made their way to the other end of the park. The sun had bid the world goodnight, and the sky was painted red, the brief sighting of sunset before the dark would envelope the world. A single snowball remained between the pair, both having used most of their ammunition along the way.

“Set to me!” Hinata’s face was flushed bright red, the cold pulling the blood to the front of his cheeks. Kageyama glared down at him, his scarf dangling by a single thread which was caught in his jacket’s zipper. He’d lost his last beanie somewhere in the dash through the park, and the last snowball remained in his gloveless hand, slowly melting and turning the black haired boy’s fingertips blue.

“What.”

It wasn’t a question, just a statement, expressing pure confusion. There were less volleyballs around then there were people- and the only person Kageyama could see was the poor taxi driver a good thirty meters away, waiting in the empty taxi stop, desperate for one last customer before the end of the day. 

“Set to me!” The demand came again, this time with an added gesture to the half-snowball which remained in Kageyama’s hand. This time the red head pointed to the leafeless (and tall) twig of a tree behind the setter.

Determination darkened Kageyama’s eyes, and he scooped up a bit more snow to harden the ball in his hands.

“Okay.” 

Without warning, the ball flew into the air. With a cry of victory, Hinata jumped up into the air, and slammed the snowball. Well, tried to slam. As soon as his hand touched the ball of water, it collapsed and fell to the ground. Both of them stared at the remains of the snow-volleyball, and there was a moment of silence.

“Nice.” Kageyama’s snort of disbelief was the tipping point, and Hinata began to dissolve into giggles. With another ugly snort, Kageyama followed suit. When the humour of the attempt at snow volleyball began to fade, Shouyou managed a single glance at Kageyama’s bright red, giggling face before another round of laughter began to spill out of him. Tobio collapsed to his knees when Shouyou chocked mid-laughter on a snot ball getting caught in his throat, and as Shouyou gasped for breath, he joined Tobio on the ground, head falling back into the snow as he clasped at his chest half-desperately.

Every time the laughter threatened to end, one of them managed to catch sight of something that would set them off again. Tobio was sure the cab drive had either left by now, or was giving the both of them really weird looks. But he couldn’t bring himself to care, too caught up in the light in Shouyou’s eyes, the elation bubbling out of his chest, and the way his breath puffed out in the wintery snow air. 

Eventually, as the snow began to drift down again, their laughter subsided to giggles, and the giggles dissolved to panting breaths, and soon the only sound was the Christmas carol’s floating out of a nearby apartment. After a couple of minutes, Shouyou rolled over until he could lean across and place a small kiss on Tobio’s cheek.

“Happy holidays, Tobio.”

“Happy holidays, Shouyou.”

**Author's Note:**

> omake;
> 
> "Was that Kageyama and Hinata?" Daichi blinked, gazing out the window into the snow covered streets.
> 
> "Probably." Koushi sipped at his peppermint chocolate. "I hope they don't get frostbite."
> 
> "Yeah, that could be trouble." Daichi agreed, eyebrows furrowed.
> 
> "Don't worry about it- just enjoy the holiday." Koushi blew a kiss over the table, and as Daichi flushed, the pair of troublesome crows were removed from his mind.


End file.
